1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable liquid containers, and more particularly to a portable liquid container and strap assembly which can be securely attached to a person while exercising to provide a source of weight, while providing a portable source of liquid to replenish bodily fluids.
2. Description of the Background Art
The benefits of physical fitness have been widely recognized in recent times. Accordingly, more and more people are engaging in various forms of physical exercise. Exercising causes the body to lose fluids through perspiration and exhalation. Therefore, when exercising, it is very important to avoid dehydration by consuming fluids such as water. Water is considered the most critical nutrient in a person's body and must be continuously replenished. Water lubricates joints, regulates temperatures and provides the body with minerals and essential fluids. It has been found that a person can lose 1 to 2 quarts of water per hour while running, biking or engaging in other physical activity. It is difficult, however, for a person to carry water for consumption while exercising since water is relatively heavy.
Furthermore, it is recognized that the beneficial effects of exercise may be enhanced by the use of weights. Specifically, attaching weights to one's legs while running or walking helps in building leg muscles and increases cardiovascular performance. In addition, attaching weights to one's arms while exercising helps in building arm muscles and also increases cardiovascular performance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus including a portable water container which can be conveniently and comfortably secured to a user's arm or leg to provide a source of drinking water and to increase the benefits of exercising by functioning as a weight.